slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheep Slime
"Baaaaa!"' The Sheep Slime is a derpy sheep-esque slime with a natural love for space and astrology who always carries a journal and a Lucky Slime charm. Appearance They have the appearance of a sheep with slime-like features. Quoting from the original Sheep Slime article: "These slimes are jet black slimes, covered in a thick blanket of white wool covering their entire body except the bottom and head area. Without wool they are covered in white, stripe-like spots dotting it's top and sides, similar to snowflake obsidian where their wool should be." Beforehand, they used to wear blue glasses and had blue tinted eyes. Because blue is their favorite color. Anything dark blue is amazing. Personality The Sheep Slime is a derpy sheep, and though lacking a bit in terms of intelligence and speech, is a kind-hearted force that will defend anyone it considers a friend strongly. They also have a fear of water despite wool having water resistance, as water also weakens the strength of wool, leaving them more vulnerable. Not only that, but it's just scary in general. Like oceans. Speaking of which, aside from that, they also gets scared easily. They'll try to help as much as possible in certain situations, but can occasionally make plenty of chaos and destruction, Also, for those wondering, Aliquasexual means: "definition: someone who does not normally experience sexual/romantic attraction but does on occasion or under specific circumstances". This is subject to change, perhaps. If we're speaking prior crash, they were a quieter and won't show their warmer side as much, and isn't as social as from post-crash. They're highly more useful though (and nerdier if you prefer. Nerd!) Likes and Dislikes Likes: Fruit, meeting people, practicing with their dagger, Detruire, rockets, non-violent explosions. Dislikes: Anything dangerous to their friends, actual explosions, meat. Fears: Tarrs, uselessness, everything (just a little), large bodies of water, being useless, the truth. Backstory A long, long time ago, was an intelligent Sheep Slime, who absolutely loved space. They were passionate about it and even planned to create a rocket to penetrate the sky and see what was beyond the great blue sea of air above. Needing a name for themselves, they called themselves "Atlas" as they had no other good names in mind. Others weren't very keen on the idea of a slime going to space. Space slimes stay in space, earth slimes stay on earth. Simple as that, and nothing more. The one flaw that philosophy had was that, it wasn't good enough to stop Atlas from achieving this dream. They got a degree in astrology. They prepared a ship, and set off to space, with their handy journal to record their adventures, plus their Lucky Slime charm for extra measure. Everything was in working order, with stars everywhere! It was such a beautiful sight. Ultraviolet slimes, lightspeed slimes, and anything you'll ever imagine. It was so calm and tranquil too... Atleast until they approached deep space. AntimaTARR everywhere, blocking out the shining light of the stars. With nowhere to run except down, they went into their escape pod, abandoning their life's work. Unfortunately, the rocket exploded from damage before the frail slime could launch out in the escape pod. The pod was blasted out from the rocket instead of using it's gas to power it forward, and soon tumbled back to their home planet despite being unstable. Through a miracle or a curse, they lived, but fell into a large, unknown area, and swiftly got a case of amnesia with it aswell. Presumed to be dead, everyone that they'd known had forgotten about them over time, and they themselves forgot who they were. After waking up from the blast, they found scavenged the escape pod, finding the journal. Outside the pod, was the charm, which tumbled out some of the small cracks. They picked it up, but first checked out the journal. They opened it, and looked through. After reading the incredible adventures of this other Sheep Slime of name "Atlas", they looked up to them, and wanted to be just like them; their incredible adventures into space, the exciting shiny rocket ship, and just everything about them. It's just that now, they're unable to speak, only being able to speak in "baa"s. And now, they remember absolutely nothing. After all, they're supposed to be dead. Relations Detruire Detruire is seen as a friend by Sheep Slime, despite Detruire seeming to dislike Sheep Slime. Despite Detruire's rude behavior, Sheep admires them for their astronomical intelligence and knowledge on space. Clockwork Best Friend/Wingman figure. They're close buds, both having knowledge on mechanical engineering and both being very excitable. Really wants Clockwork to become friends with Detruire, but both Detruire and Clockwork refuse. Thinking of busting out the friendship tee. Powers Most of these rely on their wool, so if the wool is cut/shaved off for whatever reason (Sheep Slime would hate you), then most of these powers would be disabled. All of these powers are natural for a sheep slime to have, so in reality, Sheep Slime has '''no unique powers. Poofing Poofing is a defense mechanism and utility that may come in handy in plenty of scenarios (including glomping) To poof, their fluffy body is "poofed" out like a cat's fur when startled. They can only do this for a certain amount of time but can do it indefinitely if they're anxious. (It's like holding your breath- you can only do it for so long until your reflex makes you stop automatically.) Poofing allows the following: * Staying in the air (essentially floating, but cannot go any higher) (unable to if holding heavy items) * Slows down movement (to avoid hurting allies or themselves when thrown very fast as the extra fluff absorbs the blow) * Increases defense against attacks. Fluff Storage Sheep Slime can store things in their wool coat. This is useful, as it's hard carrying items as a slime, and putting them inside the slime itself may hurt and it may risk damaging/losing the item. They cannot hold anything too heavy, or they'll also be immobile. Wool can only be so spacious. Think of this like Lion's Mane from Steven Universe. They have the following items currently inside their wool. (Some items have more items inside them) * Journal ** Emergency Map ** Dagger (Slime Adapted) ** Rocket Diagrams * Lucky Slime Charm Inconvenient Teleportation Inconvenient Teleportation is a comedic ability that always happens unintentionally. It teleports the user to a random position, which is usually also comedic. If not, extremely convenient, which is so convenient it's funny. Inconvenient Teleportation usually never happens for actual transportation. This ability is shared among all Sheep Slimes, and is more likely to happen the more random they are or the more excited they are. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: * Roleplay; The First * A Derpy Hangout * Extending Our Reach * too many * but i'm still gonna join more Number Of Deaths: Currently has not died yet. (oh no) Number Of Kills: Why would I ever kill anyone? Diet ...Fruit. I prefer sweeter ones though. Favorite My favorite would be the Pink Banana. The sweet, exotic taste with hints of creaminess result in a delicious treat. Trivia * This was originally a joke, then it became a user, and now a roleplay page. * They prefer being referred to as "they" and "them" instead of more appropriate pronouns (he/him). * Brought to you by Anime. * Sheep Slime could work as a translator for slimes. * This is the official/main OC for Sheep Slime * If they were hooman, Sheep Slime would be obsessed with fedoras. Fedora powah. * TO SPACE! * wooooooooo spaaaaaaace * Older than Sephtis Blayze. Not sure if ironically or unironically. * Also surprisingly good at using a dagger. * Trivia needs to be longer. Gallery Rollin down a hill.gif|They see me rollin' this refers to Sheep's habit of rolling down hills. sheeple.png|SHEEPLE! Category:Slime Category:Male Category:Other Sexuality Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages __NOEDITSECTION__